Courtney's Alternate Future
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Courtney is living her dream life, married to the perfect husband and raising the perfect kids, but what happens when Courtney finds herself in an alternate universe? Love? Loss? Most definitely confusion! I own nothing but the story line!
1. Prologue

Courtney sat on her bed and stared at the picture that lay in her hands. It was a picture of herself and her ex-boyfriend Duncan. She hadn't kept in touch with him, even though they had decided to stay friends. Duncan had gotten together with Gwen, a girl that Courtney and Duncan used to compete against when they were on the Total Drama series. Gwen and Duncan had been friends for a while, and then when Duncan made it back onto TDWT they kissed. Duncan and Courtney were still together, but to be honest Courtney had been acting really controlling of Duncan and Duncan needed to get away. Courtney, after finding out Duncan had kissed Gwen, broke up with him and was voted off the next night. She had been really torn up, so she went to the only person she knew would comfort her. Justin had liked Courtney a lot at the end of TDA, and he still thought she was beautiful so he was overjoyed when she came to him for sympathy. They ended up getting together, and many years later here is Courtney sitting on their bed staring at a picture of Duncan. See, it wasn't that Courtney didn't enjoy her life in-fact it was quite the opposite. Her parents approved of Justin, they had two wonderful sons, and she had the dream house that she had always wanted. Courtney and Justin had a good marriage, they rarely fought and when they did they immediately made up, yet Courtney couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like with Duncan. Courtney sighed and placed the picture back in the draw in the nightstand. She clicked the light off and laid her head to rest, and as she did so she succumbed to a deep dreaming sleep.


	2. Where Am I?

Courtney woke to the sound of crying. That's odd, she thought as she rubbed her eyes, her children were seven and eight and hardly ever cried. She opened her eyes and gasped as she took in her surroundings. She lay in a bed covered with simple beige sheets, and the room surrounding her wasn't her own. It was a very simple room, and very small too. Courtney stepped out of the bed and walked toward what she supposed was the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside, feeling more than slightly looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was its natural dark color and it lacked all streaks.

Courtney stepped away from the bathroom, grabbed a bathrobe, and quickly stepped into the hall towards where the crying was getting ever louder. She opened the door to reveal a two year old girl standing in her crib wailing. The little girl looked a lot like Courtney, though she had piercing blue eyes like a certain ex-boyfriend. Courtney walked over to the little girl and picked her up quickly, her maternal instincts kicking in. She walked towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room and bounced the little girl on her knees.

"Hey baby," Courtney said in a sweet voice, "where's your momma?"

"Momma," The little girl cooed as she snuggled up to Courtney.

"Oh, I'm not momma, I'm Courtney."

"No, your either momma or princess." Courtney squeaked as she heard that achingly familiar voice.

"Duncan," Courtney said without looking up from the little girl, "what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my two favorite girls on my early lunch break." Duncan said as he walked towards Courtney and took the baby from her arms. For some reason Courtney felt pain in his removal of the child from her arms, and she did not enjoy it.

"Princess, hello? Is anyone home?" Duncan said as he placed the little girl on the floor and watched her toddle off.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Courtney snapped with irritation.

"Because its your nickname, its always been your nickname." Duncan said with a confused look on his face.

"Who's kid is that?"

"Ours, duh."

"No, I am married to Justin and that little girl is not mine."

Duncan looked horrified at what Courtney said.

"No, Courtney, your married to me. Do have amnesia or something?"

"No, I don't. Your married to Gwen and I am married to Justin."

"How could we be married if your married to Justin?" Duncan said as he grabbed an album off the top shelf. "Maybe this will remind you to whom you are married."

Courtney picked up the album and flipped through the pictures gazing at the photos of herself, Duncan, and that little girl.

All Courtney could mutter is, "Where am I?"


	3. Softy

Courtney looked up at Duncan with a shocked look on her face.

"Court, what is it?"

"You and I, we broke up when we were almost 17. We aren't together, we don't have a kid together, heck I don't even talk to you anymore." Courtney said as she stood up and placed the album back on the top shelf.

"Princess, we've been dating since we were sixteen got engaged at 22 and married at 24. We had little princess at 27, how do you not know this? We never broke up!" Duncan said with a frustrated groan.

"Yes, we did Duncan. I better get going, I have to drop my sons off at school and Justin is going to be wondering what happened to me."

"You are not married to Justin, and as far as I know you don't have any other children besides Laila."

"Yes I do!" Courtney yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "I have my eight year old son JJ, and my seven year old son Carter."

"Courtney, I don't know whats wrong with you but all I know is that we have been madly in love with each other since the day we met. Though, to be frank we both denied our love for a very long time."

"Duncan," Courtney said as she walked through the hall and back into the bathroom, "We are not-"

Her words were cutoff by a crash that came from the kitchen. Courtney's instincts took over as she rushed toward the kitchen with her fists at the ready, only to come across Laila sitting on the floor giggling as she banged on a metal pot with a wooden spoon.

"What are you doing silly girl?" Duncan said as he picked up the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Pwaying," She replied with a grin that could put the cheshire cat to shame.

"Well, how'd you get the pot down?"

"I cwimbed!" She said excitedly.

"My little delinquent in training." Duncan said with a smirk as he placed her back on the floor. Courtney just stood and observed the scene with a dumbfounded look. She was shocked by the fact that the girl had gotten the pot down and by the fact that Duncan was actually acting like a parent.

"What?" Duncan asked self consciously as he continued to watch Courtney stare at him.

"Nothing, its just weird to see you act like an adult and a softy." She said with a smirk at her last word.

"I am not a softy!" Duncan said indignantly.

"You are too, you've gone soft!"

"No, I haven't." Duncan said as he wrapped his arms around Courtney's midriff and kissed her neck which sent shivers down Courtney's spine.

"Duncan-" Courtney was about to say something when everything went black.

* * *

**An: HEY HEY! thanks for all the reviews everyone, i am just posting this an to say that what with school starting and everything this story might experience a slight delay, but no worries. I also would like to inform you all that i am aiming for at least 20 reviews before i post the next chapter, so i leave it up to you all! goodbye for now, and goodnight.**


	4. Confusion

Courtney's eyes popped wide open as she quickly sat up in bed. She looked around the dark room and immediately recognized it as her own. Courtney looked to the side of her and saw Justin lying sound asleep, his back facing away from her. Courtney's head started spinning, what just happened? It had seemed so real, all of it, from the familiar smell of Duncan's hair gel to the familiar feel of his lips on her neck.

She stood up off the bed, careful not to wake Justin from his "beauty sleep". Courtney walked into the bathroom off to the side of her bed room and chanced a glance at her reflection. She wasn't too shocked to see that her familiar streaks were back in her hair. Courtney exited the bathroom and entered the room next to her's. She looked upon the sleeping form of her seven year old son Carter, and felt a tug in her stomach. It took a minute but she recognized the feeling as one of missing.

Courtney realized that she missed the little girl from her dream, and that she wished the little girl was in her arms at that very moment. She reached down and stroked her son's dark brown hair that was so much like his father's, and kissed him softly on the forehead. No matter how much she missed that little dream girl, she would always love her sons and wanted to always be there for them.

"Mommy," She heard Carter's little voice say as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I Just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss."

"Alright mommy, I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Courtney said as she closed the door to the little boy's bedroom. Courtney sighed as she rested her head against the wall and tried to gain her bearings. Her head was still reeling from her all too real dream.

* * *

**AN: No more holding the story for ransom, i got two very nice reviews. the only reason i felt it necessary to do so is because i dont really have much time to write this story so reviews are very much appreciated. I havent started the next chappie, and i probably wont update for a little bit. I'm having lots of school related issues so when i get a chance to update i will. Also, to the "whatever" thanks u got me 2 update and i felt that the few people who do read this story deserve to get an update so u got what u wanted!  
adios, until next time,**

**HarryGinnyDxC**


	5. Family or not?

****

**AN: Sorry the update took so long!

* * *

**

Courtney walked back into her room and sat on the bed, still dizzy from her intense dream. She looked over at Justin's sleeping form and sighed. It wasn't

like he was a bad guy or anything, he just was conceded. He actually was a decent father, though he never had been very involved in the boys lives, but he

still cared for them.

JJ was a lot like his dad what with his blue eyes and darker complexion, except for his hair which was the same shade as Courtney's when she didn't streak it. He also acted a lot more like Justin than Carter did. It wasn't like Carter was a super easy to handle kid though, he was related to Courtney after all. Courtney considered herself a good mother, not the best, but definitely nothing like her mother.

* * *

Courtney's mother and father never truly cared for Courtney, they just used her to make them look like the "perfect family" with the "perfect daughter" and then threw her to the side when they were done. They were partially the reason why Courtney had joined the Total Drama series, not to mention the fact that Courtney couldn't say no to a challenge like trying to beat other people into the ground and win 100,000 or 1,000,000 dollars.

So, she joined the show, she fell in love, and in the end she got her heart crushed. When Courtney had come back home with Justin standing next to her, her family positively beamed with pride. No, not for the fact that Courtney was "happy", but because she had brought a "perfect" man into their "perfect" family.

* * *

Justin had fit in with her family perfectly and because he was such a perfect fit, Courtney's parents decided to excuse her dating Duncan on the show. Duncan would've never fit with her family, and yet he was her perfect fit. He never would have understood Courtney had she honestly tried to explain why she needed to change him; it wasn't because she wanted to, it was because if she didn't her parents would have thrown her butt out the door and onto the street.

So Courtney had tried to change him, and in the process she had pushed away the only person she had ever truly loved. Courtney's heart ached as she thought of Duncan and her thoughts of him led to thoughts of Laila. The little girl was probably one of the cutest babies on the planet, and definitely the cutest little girl Courtney had ever seen.

As these thoughts bounced around Courtney's head, she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So my friends, that was just a small little filler chapter, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story and sorry i hadnt updated, school and stuff.**

**See you next time,**

**HarryGinnyDxC**


	6. This is Weird

**AN: Hey Hey, i got so many nice reviews on the last chapter, Thank you! :D This chapter is pretty short, its more of a filler chapter.**

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes only to find a concerned Duncan looking down at her. Courtney groaned, when would this nightmare end? Duncan began to talk to her, his face etched with concern.

"Princess, you ok? You fainted in the kitchen, so I brought you here to the hospital. You've been out for like two days, what happened? Why did you faint?"

"I'm alright Duncan, I don't know why I fainted, all I know is that you are not my husband."

"Not this again," Duncan said with a groan.

"Look, I know who I am and I know who I am married to." Courtney said as she sat up in the hospital bed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well apparently not! You're married to me, please, please, please, realize that Courtney." Duncan said with a look that said he was begging for her to realize that he was her husband. He almost looked like he was in pain, so Courtney just sighed.

"Fine, your my husband I guess, if you think so," Courtney said as she pressed the button to call in the nurse.

"Why are you calling the nurse?"

"I want to get out of here, thats why I am calling the nurse."

Duncan just chuckled as he grabbed his jacket off the chair where he had been sitting and slung it over his shoulder.

"Well, why do you need their permission? Lets go," He said with a grin.

"Haha, very funny Duncan. I thought you had gone soft, now your a delinquent again." Courtney said with a smile as the nurse enter the room.

* * *

They discharged Courtney without much of a hassle, they just told her basic things before she left like to take her medicine twice a day and not stress herself out too much. She just smiled and nodded, hoping to get out of the hospital quickly. Courtney and Duncan's drive home was relatively quite, both too absorbed in their own thoughts.

When they entered the house, they entered to see a blonde girl and her equally blond husband chasing around two toddlers. One was blond like the two of them and the other was a miniature Courtney, though she had Duncan's eye color.

"Jessie and Laila, come here. Stop running around please, we have to get ready to go see Courtney in the hospital." The blonde girl said as she continued to chase after the giggling toddlers.

* * *

Courtney stared in shock as she watched her blonde ex-best friend run around the kitchen chasing her "daughter". Courtney had lost touch with everyone from the Total Drama series, besides Justin of course, due to the fact that she had acted like a total witch **(An: I refuse to use bad language, sorry). **No one had wanted anything to do with her after that, so she just forgot about them all. Well, at least she thought she had forgotten about them, apparently she still remembered them and missed them.

"Bridgette? Geoff?" Courtney said, confusion laced in each of her words.

"Courtney! Your back from the hospital!" Bridgette said as she gave up the chase and instead ran up and hugged her friend. Courtney couldn't help but hug back, Bridgette and Geoff were the only two people who had ever had that affect on her.

"Mocha! (**An: I know that someone else has used this, so I don't own this nickname nor the other nicknames.)**" Geoff exclaimed as he happily enveloped his best bud's wife in a hug.

"Geoff, how are you?"

""M good mocha, 'm good," Geoff said with a sloppy grin.

"Wow, this is weird." Courtney muttered as she continued to watch her past friends.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Friends

_**Authors note:**_** Hehe, uh, yeah. So please forgive me :) I offer cyber cookies (::) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SPARE ME! :D okay now that thats done, I am extremely sorry for not updating in like a billion years. You know how life gets, one minute your writing your story and the next, Wham! You cant write worth beans. So I did some soul searching, I found the plot bunnies, and I wrote this chapter. Hurray! So without further ado, the next chapter!**

Courtney looked at her friends as they smiled at her, they hadn't changed very much. Bridgette still had her surfer look going on, though it wasn't as extreme as before. She had let her hair grow out a bit, and her face had matured, besides those things she couldn't spot any other changes. Geoff still wore the cowboy hat and button up shirt except it was dark blue now and it was actually buttoned. He still had on his signature grin, though his overall party boy-ness wasn't very prominent.

"Courtney? Courtney, hello, are you there?" Bridgette asked as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just spacing out."

"You should sit princess, the doc wouldn't be happy to know that you have been on your feet for so long after having just been released from the hospital." Duncan said as he led Courtney to the couch.

"Duncan, I'm fine, really!"

"Princess, you fainted, its not a good idea to stand for so long after just getting over that."

"I am fine!"

"No, your not!"

"Woah, dudes! Chill out, your scaring the little ones." Geoff said as he picked up his son Jessie. Jessie was around four years old and was a miniature Bridgette in appearance, but personality wise he was just like his father.

"Dude!" He yelled as his father tickled him, "Not cool, man!"

Courtney just laughed at the little boy as his father tossed him up in the air. She looked away for a minute and noticed that Bridgette wasn't there anymore. Wondering what her friend was up too, Courtney walked into Leila's room to see Bridgette rocking a sleeping baby with a tuft of blond hair on it's head.

"Hey Court, hope you don't mind me borrowing Leila's crib for Isabella, she was in need of a nap." Bridgette whispered when she spotted her friend standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no problem. Wait. You named her after Izzy?" Courtney said with a look of utter confusion.

"Well, no not really, you know who we really named her after."

"Bridge, I honestly don't remember much because of the fact that I fainted."

"You have to remember that we named her after you! Courtney Isabella Johnson is our beautiful daughter's first name. She was named after you and my little sister Isabelle."

"Well of course I remember that! Psh, why wouldn't I?" Courtney said as she tried in vain to cover up her lack of knowledge on the subject.

"No worries Court, you had a rough couple days. Now, I think you daughter needs her mom so you better go and get her." Bridgette said with a small smile.

"Thanks Bridge," Courtney said as she quietly shut the door. She walked back into the living room to find a sleeping Jessie and a tired looking Geoff.

"Hey Geoff, Bridgette just put the baby to sleep so you guys can start to head home if you'd like."

"Thanks for telling me Mocha, we have a long car trip back home." Geoff said as he began to get up off the couch.

"If it's a really long drive feel free to stay in Leila's room, there is an extra bed in there. Leila can sleep with Duncan and I."

"Really? Thanks so much Mocha, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can be."

"It's really no problem, do you happen to know where Leila is?"

"Yeah, I think Duncan took her to your room." Geoff said as he picked himself and his son off the couch and began to walk towards Leila's room.

"Ok, thanks Geoff." Courtney said as she walked towards Duncan and her's bedroom. She opened the door quietly to see a snoring Duncan and a wide eyed Leila laying on the bed. Courtney walked up to the bed and picked up the little girl.

"Mommy?" Leila said timidly.

"Yes sweetheart, it's mommy." Courtney cooed softly as she took the child out of the room. She held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth, clutching onto her as if her life depended on it. The girl was small enough for Courtney to easily carry her around and so Courtney took the little girl out to the backyard to look at the stars. It was then, as she looked at the stars with this kind little girl, that Courtney realized that this little girl was hers. Never again would Courtney doubt that fact. She may not really be in this world, it may all be a dream, but she knew that this little girl was hers wether she was real or not. As Courtney gazed at the night sky, and as the girl fell asleep, Courtney knew what she must do.

_**AN**_**: This chappie was record breakingly long for this story, I owed you all that much, and I have sworn a vow to continue writing it. I have also started another fanfic for all you Willabeth (Pirates of the Caribbean) lovers, its not half bad and the first chapter is about the length of this chappie. Remember ****READ AND REVIEW**** thanks! HGDXC**


	8. Pack Your Bags!

Courtney awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. She groggily opened her eyes only to see two little boys looking down at her.

"Mommy, daddy said you need to wake up to take us to school and make us breakfast." JJ said as he looked down at his mother.

"Tell daddy he needs to take you both today." Courtney said as closed her eyes.

"Mommy! He said that he has a business meeting today, he's too busy to take us to school!" Carter said as he jumped on top of his mother.

"Fine, I'm up, JJ go and get yourself and your brother dressed. I need to talk to your father." Courtney said as she rose from her bed. The two boys ran out of the room, and for the first time that morning Courtney thought about Duncan and Leila. Was this her reality or was her life with them real? She didn't know, the only thing she knew was that she had to find Duncan in this reality and sort our what had been going on with her. Courtney threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and exited her room. As she walked down the stairs to enter the kitchen, she heard Justin speaking to someone in a hushed tone.

"Listen Katie, if Courtney finds out what we're up too she'll kill me. You remember how she acted with Duncan don't you? If she finds out then I'm ruined, so we've got to keep this quiet."

"Justin, whats going on?" Courtney said as she fully entered the kitchen.

"Nothing dear, I'm talking to my second cousin Katie." Justin said with a nervous voice.

"Well, let me say hi to cousin Katie, I have yet to meet her and would love to talk." Courtney said with steel laced throughout her voice.

"Umm, she's kinda busy, I'll have her call you back later." Justin said as he hung up the phone and picked up his briefcase.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to her later then. So, why couldn't you take the boys to school today?"

"Uh, the office called and said that they needed me in Chicago for the weekend."

"Wow, that is very last minute of them, they normally tell you weeks ahead of time." Courtney said with a glare.

"Yeah, well I better get going, tell the boys I say bye." Justin said as he sped out the door.

"Boys!" Courtney yelled up the stairs, "Pack some clothes for the weekend, I have some friends that I'd like you both to meet."

AN: Alright, I suck, go ahead and kill me :( I'm so sorry, I go through phases with writing and apparently I have hit a phase in my life where I prefer to write poetry than stories. So sorry. This was a filler chapter, I'm actually writing the next one after I write this authors note. Forgive but don't forget me please! R&R


	9. Do You Know Where He Lives?

"Wait, where are we going again?" JJ asked from his seat in the car. Courtney had searched online and found Bridgette on Facebook. They hadn't talked in years, but Courtney looked on her profile and found Bridgette's number and made the call. To say that Bridgette was surprised would be like saying the titanic only got a ding in it when it hit the iceberg. Courtney explained what had been happening to her and told her that she wanted her sons to meet Bridgette if she was okay with it. Bridgette was, of course, ecstatic and told Courtney her address. Luckily Bridgette only lived about three hours away from Courtney so Courtney wouldn't have to find a last minute flight to get to where Bridgette lived.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine." Courtney said with a glance back at her sons.

"But mom, we're missing school, what if we fall behind so much that we fail!" Carter exclaimed from his seat.

"Sweetheart, one day absent wont kill you. It'll be fun! Bridgette has a little girl who is seven also, maybe you three could play together."

"Eww, play with a girl!" Both boys exclaimed. Courtney just let out a chuckle and continued to drive to her destination.

A few hours later they arrived at Bridgette's house. It was a modest looking house with surfboards leaning against it and skateboards strewn across the lawn.

"Courtney!" Bridgette yelled as soon as she saw them in her front yard, "I cant believe its really you!"

"Bridge!" Courtney said as she hugged her friend, "It has been too long."

"Why yes it has, look at you! Your a mother!"

"Yeah I know, hard to believe isn't it?"

"A little, so introduce me."

"Well, this here is my oldest and his name is Justin jr. But we call him JJ and over there is Carter, my youngest" Courtney said with pride as she introduced her sons. She was very proud of them, they were her pride and joys.

"Well, they are very handsome! I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Samantha, but we call her Sammy." Sammy was a blonde-haired tomboy with a grin so much like her fathers it was scary.

"She looks so much like you and Geoff, Bridge! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Court! So what did you want to talk about?"

"Could we talk about it inside? Boys, why don't you play outside with Sammy?" Courtney said as she and Bridgette walked into Bridgette's house.

"So what's up Court?"

"Well, I was wondering, just because him and Geoff were buds on the show, if you or Geoff knew where Duncan lives?"


	10. Courtney?

"Duncan? Why do you want to see Duncan?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"I just need to talk to him, I have some issues that need to be resolved and the only way I can do that is by talking to him." Courtney said with an ernest expression on her face.

"Well, Geoff and I haven't seen him since he and Gwen broke up two years ago. Duncan and Geoff got into a fight with Duncan over him being an idiot and telling Gwen to take their son Mikey."

"He and Gwen have a son?" Courtney asked with a surprised look on her face. Courtney never really thought about the fact that Duncan might also have a family and that what she was doing could ruin his family as well as her own.

"Yeah, their son Mikey was 13 when I last saw him so he's 15 now."

"How is that possible? They would had to have gotten pregnant right after we finished up the show."

"They did Court, thats why Duncan never fought for you once you and him were speaking again. He was going to be a father and didn't think it would be fair to you or Gwen if you and him got back together." Bridgette said and watched as realization dawned on her brunette friend's face. Courtney couldn't believe it, she had always wondered why Duncan never showed the least bit of interest in getting back together with her once they were on friendlier terms. She thought it was because she had been too controlling, but it was because he was going to be a father.

"Do you still want to see him Court? I know where he lives." Bridgette asked her friend.

"Yes, I do, but what about the kids? I cant just show up with my two sons and start talking to him about him and I."

"So thats why you want to talk to him? Yay! I was hoping thats why you were going over there."

"Its not for certain, remember I have two sons and a husband and he has a son so who knows what'll happen." Courtney said as she and Bridgette stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Oh yeah, what about Justin?"

"Well, any way this goes he is still going to wind up dumped. He's cheating on me with Katie."

"What? Oh no, Court, I am so sorry!" Bridgette said as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Its all right, I was never really in love with him anyway."

"So, do you want to take the boys?"

"Yeah, lets take them all with us, I don't want to be talking to Duncan and panicking about my children at the same time." Courtney said as she and Bridgette walked outside. They went into the car and told the kids to get inside and Bridgette drove them to a house about an hour away from her own.

"Well, this is where he lives, break a leg!" Bridgette whispered in her friends ear.

"Come with us Bridge, that way the kids can hang with you while he and I talk."

"Fine, come on kiddos, lets get inside." Bridgette rounded up the kids while Courtney walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She heard a deep voice from inside call. Courtney took a deep breath, steadied herself, and waited for Duncan to open the door.

"What the-," Duncan said as he opened the door but cut himself off when he saw who was standing outside his house, "Courtney?"

"Its me, the one and only," Courtney said with a hallow laugh, "can I come inside?"

Duncan nodded, he wore the expression of someone who had gotten hit over the head with a bat.

"JJ, Carter, come here." Courtney called her sons over. The two boys ran up to their mother and looked at the man standing in the doorway. Duncan was tall, much taller than Courtney remembered him being, and he had stubble growing on his chin. He wore a wife beater and black basketball shorts, and his hair was its natural black color. He no longer wore his piercings or his hair in a mow hawk, and he looked as though he had aged very much. He didn't look like the happy delinquent Courtney knew, but looked like the washed out and depressed man that he was.

"Who's that mommy?" Carter squeaked as he hid behind Courtney. Courtney was about to answer when JJ cut her off.

"Who are you?" JJ asked Duncan a bit brattily.

"Names Duncan, who are you?" Duncan asked as he looked down at the miniature Justin.

"Justin Junior, but people call me JJ." Courtney sucked in a breath when she saw the stormy expression Duncan's face took on.

"JJ, we don't ever talk to people like that, you understand me?" Courtney said.

"Yes, mommy."

"So, Justin Junior eh? You and him happily together forever then?" Duncan said with malice in his voice.

"Let me come in and I'll explain." Courtney said as Duncan allowed her to enter the house.


	11. Help

As Courtney entered Duncan's house, her eyes took in the sight she was met with. The house, which at one point in time must have been a quaint little home, was disgusting. There were empty beer cans and bottles lying around the living room, and a pile of moldy dishes sat untouched in the sink.

"So what do you think princess, does my house live up to your high standards?" Duncan said with a malicious chuckle as he watched Courtney look around his house, "Or did I fail to impress you yet again?"

"Shut up Duncan, I'm not here to criticize your life, ok? I wanted to talk with you about-" Courtney stopped as she glanced back at her two sons, "is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yeah, but what are your brats going to do? Just sit here while we talk?"

"No, Bridge is going to watch them for me. Boys why dont you go outside with Bridgette and Sammy." Courtney said as she walked her children out the front door. Once it was shut Courtney turned to Duncan who gestured down the hall. The two walked silently towards what Courtney assumed was Duncan's room. Duncan opened the door and told Courtney to go in. Courtney was pleasantly surprised to see that his room wasn't as much of a disaster as the rest of the house. As Duncan closed the door, Courtney's eye caught sight of a picture frame in which a much younger looking Duncan sat bouncing a raven-black haired little boy.

"I see you've seen the picture of me with my son. Go ahead, tell me I was stupid for leaving you and getting Gwen pregnant." Duncan said with self-loathing in his voice, "Tell me how I never deserved you. Tell me about your great life with Justin and your two perfect kids. Tell me everything you know you want to say!" Courtney was slightly startled by what Duncan said, but instead of backing away from him she stepped closer to him.

"I can't tell you those things because they're not true. I should've been kinder to you; I shouldn't have tried to control you. I cared about you but I never let it show and I should have. My life isn't perfect; I wake up each day next to someone I don't love and I live an unhappy life because of that. I know I should be happy, but I just can't. My two sons, the lights in my life, can't even bring me happiness anymore." Duncan was taken aback by Courtney's proclamation never having expected her to tell him such intimate things.

"If your not here to judge me, then what are you here for?" He asked as he took another step closer to her.

"It's difficult to explain but I've been having these dreams recently- except they're not really dreams, they're more like glimpses of an alternate reality- and you are in them. In my dreams, visions, whatever you'd like to call them, you and I are married." Courtney blushed as she discussed her dreams out loud for the first time.

"You and me? Married?"

"Yup, married. We even had a kid, her name was Leila. She was very pretty, and very smart."

"Just like her dad then?" Duncan chuckled as Courtney shook her head.

"No way, her brains and beauty definitely came from me." Courtney said with a smile, "Anyway, the reason I came here was to try to sort some things out. I thought that if I saw you maybe my dreams would make more sense. I just want to get my bearings straight, you know? Maybe I was being stupid but I just needed to see if seeing you could help me."

"Why would seeing me help you?" Duncan asked as he took another step towards her leaving a small gap between them.

"I don't know, maybe I'm having these dreams because of you. Maybe it's because I-"

"You what?" He said as he step even closer leaving little room between them.

"I love you, I never-" Duncan stepped closer to Courtney, effectively closing the gap between the two, and kissed her. Courtney eyes, which were wide open in surprise, shut slowly as she allowed Duncan to kiss her.


	12. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone, two things, number one: You will get and update soon, I swear! Number two and far more important than number one, apparently stories and users on have been blocked and taken down for multiple things. Swearing, violence, and lemons all have resulted in various authors being banned from the site and/or their stories getting taken down. THIS IS NOT OKAY! While some actions in stories may violate the policies, the site should notify the author before any action is taken. (Swearing is allowed by the way, so what they did to cereal-killer was totally uncool) You should all check out this link and read what this person has to say about it, we have to let the FF people know what we think of what they're doing.

s/8184590/1/Crackdown_and_a_letter

Much love,

HarryGinnyDxC


End file.
